This Is War
by Lyfe'sFyre
Summary: *The stage was dark as the concert started and all you could hear was screaming from crowd. As the music started the band was spotlighted. Then you heard a woman start sing* A warning to the people The good and the evil This is war To the soldier, the civilian The martyr, the victim This is war...


**This Is War**

Disclaimer:

Me: My favorite song nowadays is This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. And what's better than writing a songfic about your favorite song and favorite anime? NOTHING! So, on the story!

Tite Kubo: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me: Ummm... Noo...

Tite Kubo: Wolf-

Me: FINE! I DON'T OWN BLEACH! YOU DO, KUBO-SENSEI!

Tite Kubo: Thank you.

Jared Leto: What am I? Chop liver?

Me: Sorry Jared... I don't own the song This Is War or the band 30 Seconds to Mars.

Jared Leto: Thanks.

Me: Now can I start the story?

Tite Kubo and Jared Leto: Yes you may.

Me: Oh, and you may want to listening to the song This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars while reading this.

This is normal

_This is describing_

**This is the song**

Kai, Ichigo, Rukia, Riri, Renji, Uryu, Kit and Grimmjow were all sitting in the living room of the Kurosaki house watching TV and talking. Kit was channel surfing and she stopped on a concert being broadcast live.

"Watcha choose Kit?" Rukia asked.

"The Broken Wolf concert." Kit answered.

"Never heard of them." Ichigo chimed in as they turned their attention to the TV.

_The stage was dark as the concert started and all you could hear was screaming from crowd. As the music started the band was spotlighted. Then you heard a woman start sing._

**A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This is war**

**To the soldier, the civilian**

**The martyr, the victim**

**This is war**

_ The band started to sing along with the woman's voice as a spotlight was shown on the end of the runway as the singing woman stared to come up through the floor._

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

**The moment to live and the moment to die**

**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**

_The group of friends could now see the woman as the camera did a close up as she was singing._

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

"Whoa! Is that Kia-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, it can't be. Can it?" Renji said.

**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest**

**This is war**

**Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah**

**This is war**

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

**The moment to live and the moment to die**

**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

"It is Shikia…" Kai said. "Listen to the lyrics. She's singing about our life, the Soul Society, the Winter War, everything."

**I do believe in the light**

**Raise your hands up to the sky**

**The fight is done**

**The war is won**

**Lift your hands**

**Towards the sun**

**Towards the sun**

**Towards the sun**

**Towards the sun**

**The war is won**

_ The camera swiveled to the crowed as they stared to chant: fight._

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the Edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

**It's a brave new world**

"You're right Sumi." Kit said. "Kia-san is singing about our lives, about everything."

**A brave new world**

**The war is won**

**The war is won**

**A brave new world**


End file.
